Umarak's Last Stand
This is how Umarak's Last Stand goes in The Great Equestria Girls Adventure. Umarak the Hunter: I'll take that! evilly grabs the crown Umarak the Hunter: At last. More power than I can ever imagine. puts the crown on his head and turns into Umarak the Destroyer Umarak the Destroyer: laugh then uses his magic on Snips and Snails, turning them into what he is Snips: This is gonna be so cool! then turns to the gathered students inside the school Umarak the Destroyer: I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along. growls But let's let bygones be bygones. I'' am your new prince now, and you will be loyal... to ''me! tears apart the doors with his magic and enters the school. Students start running but he hypnotizes them into submission turns to Snips and Snails Umarak the Destroyer: Round them up and bring them to the portal. nod turns to Twilight and her human friends Umarak the Destroyer: Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it! sees a hypnotized Flash Sentry amongst the crowd of hypnotized students Twilight Sparkle: No. You're not. approaches her Umarak the Destroyer: Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing! looks at the other girls and they nod in agreement Sunset Shimmer: She has us. girls stand together and Tahu join them Umarak the Destroyer: evil laughter Gee, the gang really is all back together again. laughter Now step aside! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with! shoots a fire ball at Twilight. Tahu, Optimus, and the girls huddle around them as it hits. Umarak smiles Umarak the Destroyer: laughter suddenly sees the girls, Optimus, Tahu, and Twilight engulfed in a magenta forcefield Umarak the Destroyer: What?! winks at Sunset who winks back Twilight Sparkle: The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! bright strip of light floats out of the crown and touches the force field, creating a white flash of light Applejack (EG): pony ears and longer hair Honesty! Fluttershy (EG): pony ears, wings, and longer hair Kindness! Pinkie Pie (EG): pony ears and longer hair Laughter! Rarity (EG): pony ears and longer hair Generosity! Rainbow Dash (EG): pony ears, wings, and longer hair Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: pony ears and longer hair Forgiveness! Optimus Prime: blue armor and wings Trust! Tahu: red, yellow, and orange armor Fire! Twilight Sparkle: pony ears, her alicorn wings, and longer hair Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Umarak, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship! form a heart shape and shoot a rainbow beam at Umarak, who is engulfed in a rainbow tornado Umarak the Destroyer: No! screaming What is happening?! Twilight Sparkle: Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all! shoots white eye beams at Umarak. When the light fades, Twilight's human friends, Sunset and Tahu and Optimus are shown to be laying on the ground. Twilight remains unconscious until Spike licks her awake. She hugs him and then goes over to a crater, where Umarak is once again his hunter self Twilight Sparkle: You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. That's right. students gather near the hole picks himself up Umarak the Hunter: sniff I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way. Twilight Sparkle: The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. Sunset Shimmer: So what's it gonna be, bone guy? Seeking out friendship or being alone for eternity? Umarak the Hunter: But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship. Twilight Sparkle: I bet they can teach you. Sunset Shimmer: That's right. Thanks to Twilight, I know everything there is to know about friendship. Me and my friends can teach you too. smiles Spike: Those are my girls! Woo-hoo! Brawly Beats: Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird. Spike: Seriously? The talking dog is a weird thing about all this? Rarity: I, for one, think you're adorable. rubs Spike against her cheek Spike: Oh, yeah. Principal Celestia: I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight. students cheer and the crown is placed on Twilight's head Twilight Sparkle: I do. Sentry comes over Flash Sentry: Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that invention we worked on to be shown? looks at the moon and then at Flash and smile Twilight Sparkle: giggles takes his hand. Later The Equestria Girls: This is our big night~ We made it happen~ Now let's party all night~ We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around~ To tonight so let's try to make it last forever~ The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night~ Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!~ Nine friends on the way up now~ Nine friends here to show you how~ This is our big night~ This is our big night~ This is our big night~ and Flash turn on their invention and dance in Equine style dance moves night, the girls, Optimus, and Tahu are gathered at the portal